People Like Us
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Hanna is feeling so many emotions and can't sort them out. At least Lucas is here to help her feel better. But is she possibly feeling the same way about Lucas after all these years?


Pretty Little Liars - one shot

Hanna x Lucas

Hanna took the shake from the lady at the register.

Heading out of the building where Lucas was waiting with his car.

"This trip was the best idea ever." Hanna said.

It was a day where you could get food for cheep prices for a summer thing.

Thankfully, Hanna still passes for a high schooler.

"I'm glad you like this idea. You needed to get out the apartment for a while anyway." Lucas said.

Caleb had left to be with another girl, and left Hanna alone.

Dealing with everything to do with Spencer and her evil twin sister.

Mona at least came and visited when she was in town.

Hanna was almost left alone. But Lucas was still there for her.

Without him, she wouldn't be the QUEEN of Fashion.

"Where to next?" Hanna asked as they got into Lucas cool convertible.

"The net stop is an hour away. Do you want to go out that far?" He asked.

Hanna nodded while sipping her shake.

"Why do you think I've been getting one item per stop." She said.

"Good point." Lucas said.

He turned the key and was off.

Hanna turned on the radio blasting music.

Hanna wished she'd known Lucas much sooner.

Alison had made Lucas life a living hell and he helped Mona take revenge on her and the other girls, for being so mean.

"I'm sorry Lucas." Hanna said.

"What for?" He asked confused.

"For being such a...mean girl. I should have said something to Alison. Maybe she would have left you alone." Hanna said slouching in the passenger seat.

Lucas sighed. "Even if you'd say something, you would have been in the same situation I was in. Being bullied and picked on. It's not your fault. I was angry at Alison. I shouldn't have taken it out on you four girls." Lucas said.

It was silent but the radio.

They got to the next place quicker then Lucas guessed.

They both went in and just got a few fries.

"You know, I'm glad I got to know you Lucas." Hanna said.

"Why?"

"Because. No one would have been a great friend like you are. You haven't let me hanging yet." She said eating a fry.

Lucas chuckled. "I'm glad I got to you know too. Even...like..after I got over my crush on you." He said.

Hanna sighed. "You still do. I told you about Caleb and you lit up like it was Christmas morning." Hanna said.

Lucas blushed slightly. "Oh." Was all he said.

"You know it's okay to have a crush on someone. I had one on many people. Even while I was with Sean." She said.

"Really? I mean you did look vary happy with his at first."

"We..I guess drifted apart right after Alison's funeral." Hanna said sighing.

"Sorry. But at least she's really alive." Lucas said.

Hanna nodded.

"People, like you and me Hanna, we need to stick together. Those who have made a change in their lives. Living through so much crap. And now, succeeding in life with what we do best." Lucas said.

"Got that right." Hanna giggled.

Soon they returned home and it was late that night.

"Welcome home." Lucas said.

Since Hanna was living off of him still for her business. "Yup. Home sweet home." Hanna said.

"You okay?" Lucas said as he closed and locked the door.

"I just miss Caleb." Hanna sighed.

"He was stupid to leave you in the first place." Lucas said.

"You don't mean that." Hanna said as she sat on the couch.

"I do. He loved you. And you loved him. He should have stayed with you, not helping that other girl in Ravenswood." Lucas said.

Hanna wanted to cry. But she was a big girl this time. Crying wasn't in her system anymore. She didn't cry for no random reasons.

Not after Caleb left.

"I'm always here for you. You know that." Lucas said taking her hand.

Hanna smiled. "Yes. Thank you Lucas. For being my best friend." She smiled.

Lucas cleared his throat and went up to his room.

"Good night Hanna." He said quickly.

Before Hanna could respond he was gone.

Hanna sighed shutting her eyes tight.

After everything, he's still loves her. And she just can't keep doing this.

Was there anything so could do?

thinking back on everything Hanna knew she wouldn't even be here if not for Lucas.

Hanna soon went up to her room and tried to get some sleep.

Tossing ans turning in her silk sheets in her bed, she just couldn't fall asleep.

Memories of Caleb, Lucas, and all her other friends came to mind.

All her life, she had been lead to one thing or another.

Mona, Toby, Alison, everyone.

But now, with everything all slowed down and settled, Hanna couldn't think clearly.

Getting up she sighed and marched to knock on Lucas's door.

Hoping her would answer.

When he actually did, he was shocked to see Hanna at his door.

"I can't sleep." She said plainly.

Lucas didn't know exactly what to say. "Come on in." He said finally.

Hanna walked in. Sighing and feeling guilty of doing this to him.

"Can I just stay here? With you?" She asked.

Lucas would be jumping for joy that Hanna was in his room wanting to stay with HIM.

But he felt calm. Like he normally would be. "Sure. Anything for a friend." He said.

"I'll stay in the chair of on the flo-"

"You can have my bed. I'll stay on the floor." Lucas said.

Hanna was going to say other wise but then she though of something else.

"We could sher-"

"Hanna." Lucas gave her a look of "Bad Idea" all over.

Hanna just nodded. She climbed into the bed and Lucas slept on the floor next to her.

"Thank you. For letting me stay." She whispered.

Lucas sighed. Smiling up at her and taking her hand. "Your right. I still do have that stupid crush on you. So, Guess I'll do anything for you."

Hanna giggled. "Guess we're both suckers for the bad things we can't have." She smiled back.

They soon fell asleep holding hands till the morning.

The End


End file.
